In general, facilities that move products between processes are used within industrial sites. One representative example of these facilities is a double action type trolley conveyor. The double action type trolley conveyor includes a power rail that has a power chain installed therein that includes a chain dog and a hanger that is disposed below the power rail, is coupled to the chain dog, and moves while being secured by the power chain.
When the double action type trolley conveyor is operated for a substantial period of time or a weight of a product accommodated within the hanger is substantially heavy, the power chain may deform (e.g., become unusable). When the power chain is substantially deformed, operation is stopped and the deformation of the power chain is required to be measured.
An operator manually measures deformation of the power chain or measures deformation of the power chain using a visual examination, an encoder count, or the like. However, when an operator manually measures deformation of the power chain, the operator measures a length change of the power chain with a tape measure, which may cause a periodic stop of production line. In particular, the length change of the power chain may not be measured during an operation of an industrial site in real time and separate tools may be required.
Furthermore, inspection accuracy may be reduced based on lighting within a workplace and a shape of the power chain when using the visual examination method. In addition, the reduced accuracy may cause errors to a measured value. Further, encoder count errors may occur based on a change in frictional force.
According to the conventional method for measuring deformation of a power chain, an entire portion of the power chain may need to be changed due to a substantially deformed portion of the power chain may be impossible to track. In addition, the power chain may be difficult to maintain and repair. In particular, since the conventional method measures elongation on a link basis in a single direction, an excessively deformed portion of the power chain may be difficult to remove.